


The First Day

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Those Nights [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, ddlb, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: Jackson meets Nathan for the first time! It practically sets the standard for their relationship right off the bat.





	The First Day

I consider the day that I met Nathan to be one of the most peaceful days of my life.

Of course, the day had started out hectic—there's really no way around that when you have three sons, all in their late teens, that can suck up food like a vacuum and run the water bill up so high that it would make ears pop. However, the morning had been normal for the most part.

"Julian, get out of the bathroom! I know you love mirrors, but you have a full-lenth one in your room. I need to get ready for school! It's the first day back, and I'd like to not make an ass of myself already." I banged on the bathroom door angrily as I shouted for Noah's help.

   With some convincing from Noah, Julian strode out of the restroom with a satisfied smirk on his face. As he passed by me, he ruffled my hair.

"All yours, lil' dude." He laughed as I glared at his retreating form for a few moments before stepping into the bathroom.

   After a quick shower and about ten minutes of attempting to style my hair, I figured that my appearance wasn't going to get any better. I threw on a random tee-shirt from my closet and a pastel green hoodie on over that; I completed the look with a pair of light wash jeans. I hastily stuffed a pair of earbuds into my pockets before I bounded down the stairs. 

   Our parents had made a simple breakfast for the first day of school, but I knew not to het used to it. This was a tradition, and if it were any other day, I knew mom would be too lazy to get up early and throw something together: not that I blame her, though. I ate my plate, grabbed my backpack, and walked out of the house five minutes later.

   I figured that I would catch a ride from Julian, and thankfully he was willing to give me a ride so long as I would return the favor (we're broke high schoolers, and for real, who has the money to pay for has every week?). I nodded eagerly and got into the passenger seat as we pulled out of the driveway. 

   The ride to school was quiet enough that I found myself zoning in and out of my daydreams. I felt content as I listened to the dull buzz of the radio playing some song I would surely have stuck in my head later that day. At one point on the ten minute drive, I noticed myself relaxing to the point that I could feel my headspace trying to push its way to the surface. I stamped it down once I realized where I was, and when I felt normal again, I looked out the window to see us pulling into the school's parking lot.

   My brother walked in with me, looking around at the newly renovated building curiously. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not he felt bitter that they hadn't updated the once dim and decrepit building until his last year attending the school, and I giggled to myself at the thought. 

   Julian and I picked up our schedules in the office. The secretary at the front desk was very polite and wished us a good day. Julian wished me luck in finding my classes, then left me to go find his friends. I figured that I should do the same, but the logical side of me knew that none of my friends would have already gotten to school. They weren't really fond of coming in until around five minutes before the late bell would ring out through the halls; they usually hung out at the café across the street for as long as possible.

   I sighed as I settled myself onto a bench lining on of the walls in the long, busy hallway. Students gathered everywhere, excitedly catching up with their friends as I would be later. I put my earbuds in to drown the chatter out.

   All too soon, the warning bell sounded and sent students scurrying through the halls to their classes. They seemed to know exactly where they were going in the renovated building. I, on the other hand, am about as directionally challenged as a bat is blind. I was utterly lost, and I whimpered as the tardy bell went off in my ears. 

   The halls were nearly empty at this point aside from a few stragglers who also seemed to be having troubles finding their classes. I heard a cry of triumph as a short kid—probably a freshman—found his class and knocked on the door. I just continued to wander the halls aimlessly, hoping to find the room I was looking for: no luck.

   My small side was coming closer to the surface again, which made me whimper; I felt completely lost in the halls, and no one was around to help me find my class. I didn't want to get in trouble for tardiness on the first day back, and tears sprang to my eyes as I thought about being scolded already. 

   As if some all-powerful being had decided to take mercy on me, I heard a voice shout from down the hall.

"Hey, are you okay?" I spun around to see a taller guy walking towards me. My little side freaked out a bit as the boy walked towards me, but I gained control of myself enough to murmur out a quiet reply.

"I think I'm lost... I don't really know where I'm supposed to be going." He smiled politely at me and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Can I see your schedule? I was just heading back from the restroom, but I think I have some time to help you find your class if you want." I nodded gratefully at him.

"Yes, thank you," He smiled and waved me off as I handed him my schedule.

"No problem. Are you new here?" He asked quietly.

"No, I just don't know my way around because they renovated. I'm really bad with directions."

"Ah, well that's okay then. I'm Nathan, by the way." He looked up from my schedule for a moment.

"Jackson—it's nice to meet you. Thanks again for your help. I'm sorry to keep you from your class."

   Nathan let out a deep chuckle as he looked at me. It was a pleasant sound that had my heart stuttering with its pure, unveiled joy. 

  "It's no problem, really: I'm only missing Art, after all," he paused for a few moments to look at my schedule again, "Well, it seems it's your lucky day, Jackson! Our schedule today is almost identical, save for lunch and American History. I'll be able to help you to your classes almost all day!" I couldn't help the flood of relief that came over my body at the knowledge that I wouldn't have to repeatedly get lost all day. 

"That's great! So, we're in Art?" He nodded and told me to follow him to class. 

   Nathan knocked on the door as I fiddled with my fingers anxiously. I still worried about getting in trouble for tardiness. Nathan seemed to sense this. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder as the teacher opened the door and looked at us expectantly.

"I found Jackson, ma'am. He got a bit lost trying to find his way around the school." The instructor stood there for a few moments before breaking out into a gentle smile and moving out of the way.

   Once we took our seats—there happened to be one open right behind Nathan, since he was sat towards the front of the classroom—the teacher caught us up on what we had missed and continued her introduction. 

——————————————

   Sadly, I didn't have a class with any of my friends until Physical Education. Nathan was also in there, but I didn't introduce him to my friends because he had split off to go catch up with his other pals.

   The two of us had been talking throughout the morning as we walked to our classes, and we had found out a lot about one another. Among other things, he told me that he was seventeen, that he was an only child, and that his plans for the future involved getting a nursing degree so that he could help people. I admired him deeply, and I instantly felt comfortable around him.

   We exchanged phone numbers as the final bell for first lunch rang. We promised to text one another that night, and I walked to lunch with a dreamy look on my face. 

   I settled into my spot in the courtyard as my friends filed over one by one. We had a nice lunch, and I told them that I had made a new friend that I felt like I could become really close with. They well-meaningly teased me about how soft I was, but I didn't mind; all I could think about was texting my new friend at the end of the day. 

   My little side took me to fantasy land as the wind blew gently on my face. I thought about how caring Nathan seemed already, and it made me feel warm inside as I imagined him holding me in his arms and as we watched tv. Quickly, though, I snapped myself out of the dreamscape: I had just met Nathan—I couldn't be in this deep already, could I?

'You are.' My mind insisted.

   The rest of the day went by without much commotion. I was driven home by Julian, who got to listen to me talk dreamily about 'my new friend who shall remain nameless' the entire cat ride. He seemed really happy that I had made a friend so easily. 

——————————————

   I waited patiently for Noah to get home from community college. I was aching to tell him about Nathan and about how my little side had conjured up these fantasies about the two of us being domestic and cutesy. 

I bolted up as soon as I heard the front door close, and I listened as heavy footsteps thudded up the stairwell. I met Noah in the hallway as he passed my door and followed him into his room.

"Hi, Noah. How were your classes?" Noah smiled tiredly at me and plopped down on his bed.

"Exhausting, but thanks for asking, little buddy." I bounced on the balls of my feet as Noah sat there, looking at me.

"Did you need something, Jackson?" I nodded excitedly. "Then what is it?"

"I made a friend! His name is Nathan; he's in my grade and he is super nice and funny and he helped me find my classes! And then, then at lunch I got kinda small thinking about him. He makes me feel so soft and comfortable and I just don't know what to do, but I really like how I feel when I talk with him."

Noah laughed affectionately and held up a hand to stop my rant.

"Whoa, little buddy, breathe. I'm glad you found someone you like spending time with. Do you know why he makes you feel small?" I shook my head slowly.

"I don't really know for sure... my best guess is that it's how helpful he is and how gentle and careful he was with me. It made me feel really happy." Noah nodded and patted the spot beside him on his bed.

I sat next to him and he pulled me into his side, running his hand through my styled hair.

"That's nice, bud. I'm glad you feel safe with him. You seem like you're feeling a bit small just from this conversation: do you need any help?" I buried my face in Noah's shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Okay, pal, then let's get you back to your room to change, and then we'll watch some cartoons until dinner time. Does that sound like a plan, little man?" I made a small sound of compliance in response.

Noah stood from his bed as I tried to cling to him. He gently pried me off of him and crouched down in front of me.

"I know you want bubba to carry you, little one, but we need to wait until we're in your room—we don't want Julian or anyone else to get suspicious, do we?" I pouted slightly but nodded.

   He straightened up again and stood me up, gripping my hand gently as he pulled me out of his room and past Julian's door to mine. He locked the door behind us and did the same with the Jack-and-Jill bathroom door leading into my room. 

Noah gently instructed me to pick out an outfit to wear, and he asked me if I felt big enough to change myself into it. I nodded quietly, although I wasn't fully telling the truth, and picked out an outfit. I grabbed a pull-up because I knew it would be easier to put on in my state, and Noah dutifully turned around to let me change in peace.

   Once I was all set, I shuffled over to Noah and poked him to get him to turn around. He smiled at me, and I made grabby hands to be picked up: he happily complied. He carried me the few feet it took to get back to my bed and settled down with me on it. He grabbed the remote off of the nightstand, then turned on the television and switched it to a random cartoon station. I wasn't all that picky, so I sat in his lap contently, leaning back on his chest. 

————————————

   It had only been about thirty minutes since we had initially settled into bed to watch cartoons, yet I was already getting restless. My thumb had found its way to my mouth at some point in those thirty minutes, and I began to let out quiet whimpers as I turned to face Noah.

"Bubba... wan snacks." I whined out around my thumb, which made my brother look at me and coo.

"Then I guess we had better get some food in that little tummy of yours, hmm?"

   I bounced eagerly as he stood from the bed. He told me to stay there while he got me something to eat, and he went to dig around in my closet—I kept my stash of snacks and food for when I'm small in there to avoid leaving my room. He came back with a few options, none of which were healthy; I knew I shouldn't have too many sweets, but I was too excited about getting the snacks to say anything to Noah.

   He laid the options on the bed in front of me and told me to pick two things. Little me decided to go for sour fruit snacks ('because if it has the word "fruit" in it, it must be healthy,' my little side thought) and a small, cherry-flavored lollipop. 

   I was content once more as I ate my snacks and snuggled up to Noah again. He was so warm compared to me; it was enough to bring me to the verge of sleep after a while. I'm sure I would have fully drifted off had it not been for the door slamming downstairs, and my mom's voice booming out that she had brought dinner home with her.

   I whined quietly as Noah detached himself from me to go get our food. He shushed me softly and assured me that he would be right back with the food. It didn't stop me from fussing, but he left anyways. 

   He returned a few moments later, as promised, and I noticed that mom had brought home dinner from the family's favorite fast-food company. I squealed quietly as Noah placed the carry-out box in front of me with a set of utensils. I was going to struggle with feeding myself big time, but I would manage.

   And I did manage, somehow. Aside from the crumbs of food cattered around the corners of my mouth, and those that had fallen onto the bed, I fed myself well enough. I felt proud of myself for being a big boy, and the feeling only doubled when Noah patted me on the head and praised me for feeding myself.

   Noah helped clean me up a bit as I had gotten crumbs and a bit of grease around my mouth, so he fetched a washcloth, wet it, and carefully wiped my face off of the remnants of food. I whined and tried to push his hands away.

"Bubbaaaa, 'top it! No like it!" Noah, however, just crooned at me and told me to sit still while he finished cleaning me up; I obeyed begrudgingly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Noah wiped the crumbs off of my bed and settled me back down onto it to change me into a pair of pajamas. I blushed as he saw the (thanfully still clean) pull-up, but he didn't comment on it as he worked the shirt over my head and my arms through the arm-holes. He did the same thing with my soft, baby blue pajama shorts before he pulled the covers back so I could get under them.

   Once I was settled in bed, Noah told me that he would keep the tv on for me for a bit longer, but that I would need to sleep soon so that I would be well-rested for school the next morning. I nodded softly and said okay. He handed me the remote, wished me sweet dreams, and left my room. 

   Before too long, I felt myself aging up again. I felt incredibly calm as I laid in bed comfortably, curled up under the warm blankets. I looked over to my nightstand and picked up my phone, remembering the conversation that Nathan and I had earlier about us texting. I smiled to myself as I unlocked the phone and went to my messaging app. 

   I made quick work of creating a contact for Nathan, then started a conversation.

You: Hey, Nathan—it's Jackson

   I waited anxiously for a few minutes as the cartoons played on my tv. The quiet hum of the characters on the screen kept me from freaking out as I distracted myself with the silly show.

   My eyes snapped over to my phone as I heard a quiet 'ting' from my nightstand. I picked up the phone again and looked at the recent notification, then beamed.

Nathan🙈: Hey, Jackson

————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn’t quite as long as the last one! I really wanted to do a flashback to when Nathan and Jackson met (and I had to add some fluff between Jacky-boy and Noah), so I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
